Heroes of the land
by Jolting8
Summary: Two new creatures are found in Equestria in there time of need. But it raise the question, why are these two creatures here? Are they here to help, or for something else? RATED M FOR BAD LANGUAGE AND BAD THINGS SAID!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins!

**A/N: Hey everypony! So I know I said I would do my 2****nd ****person story of Fluttershy, but this came to my head and I couldn't get it out, but I will do it sooner or later. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long, but if I don't feel like writing, I don't do it. By the way, there is a lot of Call of Duty's zombies references in this, but there will not be a 'Pack-a-Punch,' so don't worry. I'd like to thank a guy by the name of 'RockingDoubleK' for proof reading this story, thanks man! If you like this story, then please, take the time out of your day to leave a review. Enjoy!**

_**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I clame to own It. It**__**belongs to Hasbro, the HUB, and Lauren Faust. I own nothing you read in this fanfic.**_

Equestria was, for lack of better words, fucked. Manehattan was almost wiped off the map, the ponies in Fillydelphia left their town to go west to Appleloosa, Canterlot was gone, the whole castle just collapsed off the mountain-side, and the Princesses move from place to place in what used to be their nice kingdom.  
>How did this outbreak start? Scientist teams of ponies were researching a meteor that landed near New Colt City. It turned out that said meteor had a new element, soon called "Element 115." They believed that 'Element 115' could reanimate the dead, and tested it in a super classified project that they called "Project 115". The project was cancelled by the Princesses for disturbing the dead, but the scientists kept working unfunded; the number of zombies became too much to handle, and the they soon attacked. Their number was small compared to how many exist now.<br>Ponyville was somewhat safe. A shield, powered by the elements of harmony, protected the town at night, but the shield could only last for twelve hours at most; they could at least sleep at night. The wielders of the elements of harmony were six mares, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. These mares were known for not just defeating the mare-in-the-moon, Nightmare Moon, but also the god of disharmony, Discord.

Soon, ponies around Equestria came to these six, hoping that they could defeat the undead, but the elements can only purify the evil in ones heart. (Just to plug a plot hole, Discord was pure evil, that's why he turned into stone.) Seeing that the six could not help, they turned to the Princesses to see if they could use the elements, but the Princesses told them that they lost connection to the elements after Twilight and her friends used them to defeat Nightmare Moon.  
>As of now, Twilight is sending a letter to the Princess.<br>_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I regret to tell you that Ponyville will soon have to be evacuated; we are running out of food, cannot grow more, and the attacks from those creatures are becoming too rough for the Elements to handle, the shield will not last very long if my friends and I do not get a break. Every day it seems more of them just keep coming, and their numbers are far too great for us. I fear for everypony's safety and we just can't keep it up. I'm sorry to give more sad news to you, but we can't stay here._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_  
>Five mares are discussing how they are going to hold off the zombies while they find a new town to live in. All five mares are in Twilight's home, a library. Rainbow Dash didn't show up; she was too busy in the sky trying to find attacks.<p>

"Thank you for coming, now we need a plan to get through the zombies so we can leave Ponyville."

Rarity was the first to speak up, "Well, why don't we just use the elements to protect us while were walking?"

"No, the elements need time to recharge after weeks of use, besides, the shield can only stay in one place."

Rarity huffed a little at her plan having such a huge hole. 

"Umm... Twilight?" Fluttershy was the next to speak up, "What do we do with the sick and old ponies? I-If you don't mind me asking..."

Twilight sighed, she knew that question would come up, "We'll have to leave them behind..."

All the ponies in the room gasped at her answer, "No way, no how. Ah am NOT leavin' Granny Smith behind!" Applejack said.

"And did you forget that my dear Sweetie Bell is sick? No, I can't say I support this plan." retorted Rarity.

"YEAH, and Ms. Cake just got pregnant, what about her, huh?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I know its hard girls, but what choice do we have?" asked Twilight.

"I say we just stay a little bit longer and wait till everypony is feeling better." added Rarity.

Everypony in the room agreed, except Twilight, "Girls, we can't stay here, why did you think I called you here? We need a plan to LEAVE the town!"

"Well ah'm not movin' till we find a way we can ALL go!" replied Applejack.

"I agree with AJ, I can't just leave poor Sweetie..." said Rarity.

"I... I'm sorry I said those things girls..." said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie came up and pats Twilight's shoulder, "It's OK Twilight, we know how much stress you're under after Mayor Mare passed away, and you had to take over the town. We'll find a way, we always do!"

At her friend's words, Twilight lightened up a bit, "Thanks Pinkie. Yeah, we will find a way!"

"Now TATS the Twilight we all know an' love!" said Applejack.

Just then, Rainbow crashed through the window, "Twilight! Two guys are on the way to town!"

Twilight was going to scold at her friend for coming out of nowhere like that, but stopped when she realized what Dash had said, "Wait, are they infected?"

"Well... I don't know, there not ponies." replied Rainbow.

"Alright, tell me how we got here again."

"Again? Didn't you listen the first 300 times?"

"Sure, but refresh my memory."

"FINE! Our world has gone to shit, right?"

"Right."

"And we were about to kill the bitch that started it all, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And before we could kill her, she teleported us here with her voodoo teddy bear. Now we need to find a way back... wherever 'here' is."

"Wait, she brought us here with a teddy bear? How the hell did she do that?"

"The fuck if I know, but let's just try and find a town, my feet are killin' me and I need some sleep. And some food and drink might be nice."

"Good point, my back feels like it could just snap at any moment."

"Glad you see things my way, now let's keep moving."

_"_What cha' goin' on about Rainbow? Not ponies?" asked AJ.__

_"_Yes, if there not ponies, what are they?" asked Twilight.__

_"_How the hay would I know? I didn't stop to ask!" replied Dash.__

Twilight's curiosity just grew as she asked, "Well, what did you get while flying over them?"__

_"_Well, they were talking about how they got teleported here by some 'voodoo teddy bear' or something."__

_"_A voodoo what now?" AJ asked.__

_"_Well... are they friendly?" Fluttershy asked.__

_"_They did say that they needed a place so they can rest for a while. Maybe if we give them somewhere to stay they might be able to help." said Rainbow.__

_"_How do we know we can trust them? They could just up and backstab us!" retorted Rarity.__

_"_We'll just have to take that chance, Rarity," replied Twilight, "we need all the help we can get, and these two might just prove useful."__

_"_Yeah! And that can give me an excuse to throw a party!" said Pinkie, bouncing up and down.__

_"_Like you need an excuse..." Rainbow muttered.__

_"_Alright, let's go meet the newcomers girls!" said Twilight.__

_To be continued..._

**Well there you go, part one of my new story. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did it would mean the world to me if you review this and share this with your friends. And like I said, I will do my Fluttershy story, just not TOO too soon. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!**

**Peace out – Jolting8**


	2. Chapter 2: Colorful talking ponies? LOL!

The six mares were on the outskirts of town, waiting for the two new guests. Rainbow Dash, however, was getting inpatient.

"Oh my gosh, what's taking them so loooooong?"

"They'll be here soon, Rainbow," replied Twilight, "just wait a little bit longer."

"Soooooo, do you think these guys like PARTIES?" said you-know-who.

"Ah jus' hope they won't do anytin' bad." Added AJ.

"We just have to take the chance." said Twilight.

"Wait, I think I see them!" said Rarity.

* * *

><p>"I can't see a thing in this fucking fog!" One of them said.<p>

He was about 6'2 in height. He had short blond hair, teal blue eyes, and looked well-built.

"Well, yeah, fog isn't known for being nice on sight." The other one said.

He was a bit shorter, but not by much. He stood at 5'11, long black hair, light green eyes, and looked a bit more agile.

"Oh ha-ha, I see what you did there."

"Well it's nice to know that someone right next to you can get what you're saying."

"Dude, could you have made that sound any more gay?"

"Most likely not."

"That's good to know, hey, is that a town?"

"It looks like it, if it was made in the 1300's."

"Yeah, but there might be people who could help shed some light on this situation."

"... dude, did you just say a word with more than seven letters?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."

"Hello!" Said a new 3rd voice. As the two "friends" looked at the sorce of the new voice, their minds where blown. There stood a small, purple, horned pony.

'_What... the... fuck?' _The tall one thought.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to welcome you to our little town, Ponyville. My name is Twilight Sparkle, what are your names?"<p>

The two beings were looking at one another in shock.

"Is that a...?" The one on the left said.

"Yep." Replied the other.

And started bursting out laughing.

The girls were taken aback by their reactions, mostly Twilight.

"Out of ALL the places she could have taken us, a realm of talking PONIES?"

"I know, right? Oh, Maria, you stupid bitch!"

Once the two of them had calmed down, Twilight spoke up again.

"Yeeeeah, so anyways, you still haven't told me your names."

"Sorry about that," said the tall one, "my name's Cameron."

"Nice to meat ya, I'm Daniel." (I know the names are shit, but I couldn't come up with better. -_-)

'_Alright, let's see what we got here...'_Cameron thought.

"Well like I said before, I'm Twilight Sparkle..."

'_Over organised loner...'_

"... and these are my friends, Rainbow Dash."

"The fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

'_The lesbian who's full of herself...'_

"This is Rarity..."

"Charmed to meet you both."

'_The slut with OCD...'_

"Applejack..."

"Howdy! It sure is nice tah see sum new faces 'round here!"

'_The thick-headed hick...'_

"Fluttershy..."

"Oh... um, h-hello..."

'_Oh my god, she's adorable, I just want to pinch her cheeks.'_

"And last... hay, where's Pinkie?"

And in a pink blur, Cameron was knocked to the ground.

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie and I Love to throw parties to new ponies in town but you're not ponies in fact I don't know WHAT you guys are and I was wondering-" and before she could talk some more, she was being yanked by her tail by Rainbow.

"Hey Pinkie, don't overwhelm the two."

"Oops, my bad!"

'_And the party loving coke fiend.'_

"Nice to meet ya'll, and where did you say we were?" Daniel asked.

"Ponyville." Replied Twilight.

"Yeeeeah..." Cameron started, "It was nice meeting you and shit, but which way is the closest town?"

"What? Why don't we just rest here for a while?" Daniel asked.

Cameron pulled Daniel out of ear shot of the ponies, and started to talk.

"I am not staying here." Said Cameron.

"OK, now I know what you're thinking, but would you rather go out there some more, risk getting killed or collapsing and being food for the birds, or just stay here for a bit and wind down for a while?"

"... I hate to say it, but when you're right, you're right..." Cameron replied in defeat.

Daniel put on a smirk that said 'Yeah, that's right, you're my bitch.'

"Fuck off." Said Cameron.

Cameron and Daniel walked back up to the ponies. Daniel nudged Cameron, smirking. He sighed in defeat, and said through gritted teeth, "Can you give us a tour of the town?" Once again, Daniel nudged him. "... please?"

"Sure!" Twilight relied in glee, "Follow me, and I'll show you where you two can stay!"

Once the ponies were, once again, out of ear shot, Cameron started thinking.

'_Well, if I'm going to stay here, might as well get use to it...'_

"So, what's the pony version of tits?"

* * *

><p>Luna paced back and forth, desperately waiting for her sister to return. Her sister, Celestia, disappeared in the middle of the night, with just a note saying "I'll be back soon." Luna was scared. She may be an immortal goddess, but she always finds a way to be scared, this time, she was alone in a ghost town. A town once known as Appleloosa.<p>

Most of the buildings, if standing, were ether burnt down, or had overgrowth. The deep fog was two things; a blessing, and a curse. A blessing, because it can protect the little number of ponies still in the town from the glaring hot sun. A curse, because if you can't see, you don't know if you're looking at a pony, or an infected. Pegasus ponies couldn't go high enough to protect themselves, clouds were hard to find, and they had to risk getting in the sun's rays. The apple orchard was now a farm of disease, the infection had got to it too, and if a pony came in contact with one of the infected apples, the results would be less than good.

What was a nice, little, quiet town, had become a shallow, creepy, ghost town. Now, you know why Luna was scared.

"_Come on sis! What's taking so long?__"_Luna began to panic.

Just when Luna started to give up hope, she saw somepony, or something, heading her way. She started up a defensive spell, but dropped it when she saw the state the was in.

Her wings were cut, snapped, and who knows what else. She had a deep hole in her chest that went right though her body, and out her back. Her jaw looked as if it were dislocated, and blood flowed from her mouth. Besides the big hole through her back and chest, there where smaller holes around it, like she was stabbed multiple times. Now Luna was really scared.

"SISTER!" Luna cried out, running over to Celestia. When she got over to help her, she couldn't hold her curiosity, "Wha-what happed too you?"

"I-It's a long story Luna, I'll- I'll tell you later... Can we just get some h-help?"

"O-off course Tia, let's go to the hospital!"

As Luna helped her sister to the hospital, she couldn't help but wonder, _what is strong enough to do this to her?_ _She's a goddess! She controls the sun! What would dare fight her?_

But she will have to wait to get that answer.

_To be continued..._

Yeah, sorry that took so long. I forgot I was even making this story, and I had so much to do I... Oh fuck it, I was just lazy. But I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all next chapter! Once again, I'd like to thank 'RockingDoubleK' for proof reading this. Keep it cool broines!

Peace out – Jolting8


	3. Update

Hey everypony. I just here to say that this story is going on Hiatus. I just have no idea what to do for the next chapter, and stopping the story for a while. This story is not cancelled, just going to stop for some time.

Thank you for reading, I'm sorry.

Peace out - Jolting8


End file.
